


Revelations

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, ROC 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Susie has just finished her last ever race. The last thing she expects at Race of Champions is to see Kimi, hanging around Sebastian.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> For CustardCreamies.

Although a sad feeling in her chest, Susie knew this was the right decision. Deciding to retire from competitive racing hadn’t been an easy choice but she knew wanted to explore other avenues in life and with Toto by her side she knew she was safe.

“Alright Liebling?” Toto asked, glancing to his wife who was sitting beside him in the changing room at Race of Champions.

“Yeah, just gutted I couldn’t get much further today.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her final race hadn’t gone too well but she’d received a standing ovation.

“I know Liebling but you did well.” He kissed her head.

Susie snuggled into his arms, her Williams race suit keeping her warm. It was a chilly weekend in London and everyone had been suffering with the cold. Toto held her close, kissing the top of her head, happy to be away from the prying eyes of the camera. He’d been spotted with tears in his eyes and he knew he would be teased about it.

They were sitting, cuddled together, reminiscing about her career and how Toto had always been her chief WAG when the door opened and Sebastian came in, or was rather being pushed in by Kimi who was kissing him rather forcefully. Susie’s eyes widened as she saw them. Clearly neither Ferrari driver had noticed her or Toto because they were still kissing heatedly.

“Kimi…” Sebastian moaned, pulling the Finn into him, his hands working on Kimi’s shirt.

Toto coughed. “Eh… hi guys….”

Both men froze before stepping apart from each other. “It… it’s not what it looks like!” Sebastian spluttered quickly, his cheeks turning red.

Susie chuckled. “Oh, it’s not? Because to me it looked like you were getting your groove on like seventeen year olds when their parents weren’t home.”

“Or because they know they aren’t going to see a lot of each other over the festive period.” Toto added, a curious smile on his face.

Sebastian stared at them both, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to think of a response. Susie chuckled. “It’s okay, we’re not going to say anything if you are a couple.”

“Uhh…” Sebastian panicked.

“We are a couple.” Kimi nodded, taking Sebastian’s hand. “A happy couple so do not say anything.”

“We won’t.” Toto nodded, before smiling. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian smiled, leaning into Kimi now, not entirely sure how he feels about their relationship being known by other paddock people.

“Just give me a moment to get changed and then Toto and I will head to the bar and let you two get back down to business.” Susie smirked.

Sebastian’s face turned as red as his race suit as Kimi chuckled. “Thank you and congratulations on your career.”

“Thank you.” She smiled.

As soon as the Wolffs leave, Kimi puts a chair in front of the door, blocking anyone else from entering. “So, Ready to have some fun Sebby?” He grinned, pulling the man in question closer to him.

Without saying a word, Sebastian smiled and kissed him.


End file.
